wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Admiral the SeaWing
Personality Admiral is... nothing special. He’s just one of many pearl divers, one of many SeaWings. He was a successful young dragonet, but he was born in the over populated times, where the SeaWings had truces all around them from the MudWings, SkyWings, and NightWings. All teaching jobs were taken, all scientists already hired, and an extreme soaring in the doctor numbers, so there was no job for him to use his smarts. So he took the only job that was ever available. Traveling pearl diver(he was recently promoted to traveling gem diver). He wishes he could have a family, and is signed up to be moved to the refurbishing Island Palace city, which will be renamed at the voting due date. Admiral is sometimes a know-it-all. He really can‘t help it. He just has to correct everything, from just getting things wrong to correcting his friend‘s sentences. Whenever he comes home from pearl diving, he studies. He studies proper wording, advanced swimming, and tests his theories. He tried to bring Queen Salmon(this is after the time of the War of the SandWing Succession Queens) one of his propositions, but didn’t even make it to the palace before a few of his old classmates, Ray and Manta, stopped and made fun of him until he was forced to return to his small home, which was purposely set further away from the village, as his parents, Seafoam and Diver, as well as him, are descended from a long line of pearl divers, and generations had lived in that house. Admiral is very perfidious, and his forgetfulness doesn’t help. When he went to school, he often missed classes, forgot to study, or forgot to practice for his diving classes. So, he came up with a system where he puts a string on a talon and, so that his talon doesn’t get used to it, he puts it on a different talon everyday. He trained himself to remember his homework, and when he looks at the string, he remembers to do his homework or to check if he had any. Relationships Seafoam-When Admiral was little, him and his mother were like siblings, playing and teasing each other, reading together, telling each other all of their secrets. But that was before THE Secret. The secret that his mother had hidden from him, while he told her all of his. She was getting back together with her ex-husband. His ex-father. The villain. The criminal. His mother met him when he was burglarizing a house, his neighbor‘s, Flamingo and Spotty. She was about to go get help, when he came out, covered in black, and took her. Mother refused to spill anymore, except that she encouraged him to stop being a criminal. Then blah blah blah romance kissy kissy, ew. Diver-He absolutely hates him. He’s also his father. Pelican-Pelican has a strong, pushy personality that she must have gotten from her dad. She was older, obviously, and the two usually tussled on a daily basis, toughening up poor Admiral. It was good for him, though. It made him stronger and helped him tolerate tough times, hard decisions, and bullying. Surge-Admiral is very important to Surge. She, as a young dragonet, lost her mother and her father later died of depression in the Bay Wars. She now lives with a couple who were unable to have eggs, Riverside and Arum. Admiral is sooooo in love with Surge, but he’s not completely sure whether she feels the same. He’s working on how to tell her, don’t worry. History The Bay Wars;The Bay Wars was a shorter battle between the RainWings and the SeaWings, who had developed a harsh leader that wanted to own the land just east of the Mud Kingdom. This devastated both tribes, until Queen Salmon made a peace treaty with the MudWings, and she asked them to help fight the RainWings. Queen Sorrel humbly agreed, and said that she didn’t have to return the favour. So they battled it out, and when they began to lose, the MudWings came out and drove them off, and the two tribes never entered the blood-stained land again. “Admiral! Wait!,” Surge called, surfing through the blue-green bodies, and the purple-pink wings. She finally managed to catch up with him. “Three moons, Admiral, I thought I’d lost you. They really should build a bigger school.“ When Admiral didn’t reply, Surge continued, “Do you want to go for a dive? Or a fly? Mister Whorl says we should exercise our wings more. Or...” ”Surge!” Admiral interrupted, quite rudely according to Surge. ”Please. Stop. I just happen,” he sighed, rubbing his temples, “To have a headache. So I‘m gonna go home. Straight home. No shrimp or butterfly tea tonight. Sorry.” He said, fumbling with his binders, and re-tying the blue-grey string around his middle talon. Oh, Addy, you tortured seagull. She thought, nearly rolling her eyes. “Are you sure?” Surge asked one more time, just to be sure. “Yup. Definitely sure. Um, see you, uh, tomorrow then?” He questioned nervously. “Of course. Bye, grumpy-grump,” She teased affectionately, diving back down to the streets of the Deep Kingdom. ”Hey!” He muffled, then flashed in aquatic ”hey!” She continued to dive, whipping her wing through the warm mid-day waters. The Deep Palace loomed in the distance, and sea lanterns illuminated it‘s every fine archeticture, making all of the opals, pearls, and diamonds glow, creating a spotlight below on the dance floor. She veered south of the palace, and down to the streets of Luminous. Vote! or leave better suggestions to vote for:3 Luminous City Celestial Palace Desire Village OR Spectacle Bay Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)